User talk:AlixeTiir
User:AlixeTiir/TalkArchive1 Welcome to my talk page I'd like it if you added headers. --DAMNED KIDS! 04:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new and I recently added my story to the "B" section in the Articles Listing page. After I did, another story by mine vanished. I'm afraid I've done something wrong. Zimbabowee 22:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC)Zimbabowee Oh hahaha it's all good. I fixed it, I somehow moved one story to the top of the page and didn't see it, I just had to move it down back to its original area. Thanks for willing to help though! Zimbabowee 00:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Zimbabowee Hi I'm also new and thanks for the message, but I can't seem to do everything! I'm a bit steamed and i'm wondering if you can do the edting for me and stuff? Just this one time? Thanks- Hey it's me Itexists and I replied to you, thanks- Hello Since we all know Weirdo is getting admin this quarter, remember to recomend me for next quarter! I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 23:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ask Cleric, it's April Fools Day..... 05:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) We could always lock the wiki activity...haha, kidding. 05:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Could you please unban User:Dugarte and User:Kilohertz? I know it may seem strange considering our earlier arguments, but we have since apologized and I want to start anew :) 03:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it. Sloshedtrain 03:37, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Apologizes Now that I'm back online, let me explain what I was doiing when you blocked me: I was workinh on a stroy for the site, I was poblishing it at such an early stage so I wouldn't lose it... You must've thought I wa spamming and that's why you blocked me I realized my mistake and simply wrote the story on a WORD DOCUMENT to prevent this from happening again. As an apology, I will release the story I was working on to make it up to you... I am teh god of Awesomness... 20:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE AWESOME. So once I get past my writer's block, I'll be crafting a rather excellent poem for you, my dear friend. HiddenSpirit 05:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) But you ARE awesome. HiddenSpirit 07:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) NO, YOU'RE AWESOMER. SO THERE. HAHAHAHA. HiddenSpirit 07:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) YES. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! MWAHAHAHAHA. HiddenSpirit 07:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) WELL, YOU'RE SMART AND AWESOME AND STUFF. AND PRETTY HILARIOUS. SO YOU'RE AWESOMER. I WIN, AND ASDJFAKLSJFKLASJFLKAJSDFLJ. HiddenSpirit 07:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Rejoin the chat. 23:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE A CONFESSION. The same incident with you on dubstep. This song I didn't know that it was dubstep and I like it. I am not a virgin, anymore, Alixe. ;-; You can tear down the video if you want. Here it is: ttFddIKh7VM MojosetterTalk 01:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for deleting Halloween In A Suburb. Yes, it would have been a bad plaigerism attempt, if it were plaigerism. Or are the entire contents of this category also stolen? You apparently didn't notice that it was in that category. I also credited Lovecraft at the bottom, including his name and the year of writing. It also isn't even under copyright, nor has it ever been. Fix this. Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! 02:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) All I did was correct a spelling mistake in the post, how is that wrong? ALIXE, ALIXE, ALIXE, ALIXE... GUESS... WHAT?! Hai. HiddenSpirit 06:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello, my dear friend. HiddenSpirit 10:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ellu. Just stoping by to say hi. I come from the Bleach wiki, if you want to know. ᾯῸὯ 23:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ALXIE. How dare you question the power of AXE. HiddenSpirit 11:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Alixe, Alixe, Alixe.... dear Alixe... Loymve. HiddenSpirit 23:27, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Alxie, Alxie... Sweet Alxie. :) HiddenSpirit 23:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Alxie! I'm dyyyying! HiddenSpirit 23:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I'M LOSING BREATH! I NEED IT! NOW! HiddenSpirit 23:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) WOOHOO. ZHE CPR WORKED. HiddenSpirit 00:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ALIXE, ALIXE, ALIXE! The pterodactyls are coming... AND WILL ATTACK YOU! No, Alixe, not that ''kind... HiddenSpirit 22:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You know. ''That ''kind... The pterodactyls are coming. Heheh. HiddenSpirit 23:19, April 22, 2012 (UTC) .... Maybe..... Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 23:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) HOLY CRAP, IT MUST HAVE BEEN MY ARCH ANGEL POWERS!!?!??!?! USE A THUNDERSMASH PIKACHU! I MEAN VENUSAUR Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 23:42, April 22, 2012 (UTC) HURRY LOATD, WHILE HE IS CONFUZZLED. USE WATER BUBBLE.... ON HIS KNEE. Pushed into the winds of life, falling to the sands of time. 23:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: No... don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong... '"I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!"''' 01:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC)